


A Small Gift for My Beloved You

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Five times Kuroko receives a subtle sweet present from Kagami and one time he does the giving to the lovely red haired Tiger with a bang.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Gift for My Beloved You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _fluff, shounen ai, Kagami being a real gentle man and Kuroko being a devious sweetie, language, etc…_
> 
> Just to celebrate KuroKaga/KagaKuro day… err, I know it's kinda late, but I still want to write about this pair.｡(*^▽^*)ゞ Aaah, this pairing is really THE BEST for me! Please enjoy! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**A Small Gift for My Beloved You**

* * *

_**I. In which Kuroko doesn't realize that it is a present.** _

It was at ungodly hour in the morning when Kuroko woke up with a weird feeling fleeting through his mind. That was unusual because he used to sleep in a little longer when there was no morning basketball practice. Besides, today was Sunday. He had no plan whatsoever to fill his time.

"I guess I will do my home work first after freshening up and eating breakfast." He shrugged while trying to tame his wild bed hair before he got out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

When Kuroko emerged from the short shower and made a bee-line to the kitchen, he remembered that both his mom and dad were on a separated business trip. That meant: Kuroko would be alone today. "Ah… I have to make my own breakfast, huh?"

He sighed, scratching his cheek slightly before noticing that the house was unusually quiet. As Kuroko looked around for his cute puppy, he recalled that Nigou was being taken care of at Koganei's place since yesterday because his senior insisted that he wanted to spoil the dog rotten.

"Well, no wonder it is very… soundless," the bluenet let out another sigh. Now he didn't feel so hungry anymore because eating alone didn't seem to appeal enough. Besides, Kuroko didn't have that much of appetite to begin with. "Maybe I will skip breakfast and go to that _war_ against my home work."

Kuroko scratched the back of his neck while strutting back toward his room. His school bag was there after all. But he probably would do that homework in the living room while watching TV or something.

As he prepared the books on the coffee table, suddenly his doorbell rang. Kuroko turned to his front door. He didn't expect any guest today. He straightened his body while tilting his head aside slightly. "Who could it be?"

Kuroko slowly opened his door and was surprised to find Kagami Taiga standing on his doorstep. "Kagami-kun?"

"Oh, hey, Kuroko, you aren't busy, right? Can I come in? I need help with my Japanese Lit homework!" The taller teen looked desperate as he showed Kuroko his hard-covered textbook, not even letting him greet Kagami back first before suddenly asking for his assistance.

"Good morning to you too, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered dryly as he opened the door more widely. "Please come in first."

"Yeah, sorry for the intrusion," Kagami had a decency to look sheepish now, scratching the back of his neck as he stepped inside the house.

"Sit down first. I was just about to do my English homework. You can teach me in return." Kuroko led Kagami to the living room after closing the door. He wasn't sure how Kagami knew where he lived, but he wasn't really interested to figure it out.

"Thanks," Kagami sat down on the sofa and Kuroko noticed that his friend brought a big plastic bag along with his back-pack when the red head put them down beside him.

Kuroko stared at the plastic bag curiously for a brief second before shrugging. When he wanted to ask what Kagami wanted for a drink, a loud growling noise interrupted him.

…

…

"Oh," Kagami's face colored slightly. Apparently, it was the sound of his stomach rumbling. "Sorry about that… haven't eaten breakfast yet. Can I borrow your kitchen first?" Kuroko blinked once at that, still silent for a few seconds as Kagami hurriedly added. "Ah, I bring my own supply, so no worries. I won't eat the entire provision in your house."

Kuroko had to chuckle at that, because it didn't even cross his mind before that yes, with Kagami's appetite, he probably could suck all that food up like a black hole. "Of course you can borrow the kitchen, Kagami-kun," he said, humoring the taller red head.

"Alright! Oh, I can make something for you too. Have you eaten yet?" Kagami stood up and questioned with genuine inquisitiveness.

"No, not yet," Kuroko shook his head.

" _Yosh_ , I'll make your share too. Treat it as a payment for helping me with my home work." Kagami nodded confidently. "So… where's your kitchen?"

After that, Kuroko and Kagami ate breakfast together, studied for awhile to Kagami's utter frustration because he still couldn't get what the Japanese proverbs he had to unravel meant, and then played basketball at the nearest street ball court after they both gave up doing their half-finished home work.

Kagami even ended up cooking for their lunch and saved some leftover for Kuroko to dine after hearing that Kuroko would be alone today. Then the red head went home as soon as he packed up his stuffs and said thank you for helping him with the studying, even though it wasn't yet finished.

Kuroko felt that it was kind of strange. Shouldn't he be the one thanking Kagami for cooking for him that day and keeping him company? Well, before Kuroko could think farther, Kagami's back already disappeared from the junction across the street.

* * *

**~0~**

* * *

_**II. In which Kuroko is trying to guess who helps him** _

"I lost my house key," Kuroko reported to Riko when he was late to attend the afternoon basketball practice that day. "I apologize for being late, since I was looking for it first in the classroom earlier."

"How rare of you for being so careless, Kuroko-kun," Riko shook her head slightly while sighing sympathetically. "So, did you find it?"

"No," Kuroko looked down slightly, feeling rather dejected. "I probably dropped in on the way to school today." He let out a deep sigh as well.

"Don't you have any spare?" She looked at him rather concernedly now and Kuroko felt rather guilty for worrying her.

"The one I lost is the last spare key. The master key is in my father possession and the other spare is with my mother. Both my parents have been out of town since yesterday for a week, so…"

"Ah, I see… maybe you need to stay over in someone else's place for today, or you can call a key company to ask for a technician to break your lock," she tried to give a couple of advices, but either had its own risk. Kuroko didn't want to trouble his friends' family if he had to stay over and calling a technician to break his lock meant his house was defenseless until the lock was changed. Well, there was no way the lock could be changed in a day. Moreover, it was kind of already late.

"I will think about that…" Kuroko nodded slightly. He didn't want to worry Riko even more, so he would just agree with her for that moment.

Still, when he was back in the locker room to change after showering off the grime and sweat post practice session, he couldn't help wondering where he would sleep that night.

_Maybe I will ask for Kagami-kun's help. He lives alone and his place is big. I can borrow his couch to crash tonight…_

While contemplating the idea, Kuroko was too late to notice that he was the only one left in the locker room. Indeed he practiced later than everyone else because he was late earlier, but usually Kagami would still wait for him to finish before going home together. Apparently, Kagami had something to do that day that he asked for permission to go home earlier than everyone else.

"Ah… and when I need his help too…" Kuroko sighed again, opening his locker door only to blink as something fell out of the hinge, making a clinking noise when it connected to the floor. "Huh?"

Kuroko looked down only to find a key— _his house key_ to be precise, since the key-chain was in small basketball form, and there was Kuroko's name on it. "Huh, did I leave my key here…? But that can't be. It wasn't there when I changed clothes before practice…."

Someone probably found it and returned it to him. "But who?" he wondered. Well, he would ask his teammates tomorrow, since the identity of his helper was most likely in the basketball club because no one else knew where Kuroko's locker was aside the basketball club members, right?

_I have to tank whoever helps me after all._

* * *

**~0~**

* * *

_**III. In which Kuroko gets a clue from the others** _

"Eh, it wasn't me," Inoue said with mild confusion when Kuroko suddenly thanked him. The dark haired teen was Kuroko's classmate and they had class duty together yesterday, so he was sure that it was Inoue that covered for his mistake.

"Huh? But were you not the one that returned the attendant book to the teacher's office yesterday since I forgot it at lunch because Aida-senpai asked for my help in bringing some stuffs to the storage room? I was almost late for the next period that I did not have time to return it to the teacher office, but sensei said he already saw it on his desk to bring to his next class when I went to apologize to him." Kuroko raised his eyebrows slightly.

"No," Inoue shook his head negatively. "Mita-sensei asked me to bring out some maps from the history class to this class for the lesson before it started after lunch. I got stuck there for awhile because I had no idea what maps she wanted me to bring out that I had to look for her to ask some direction. She was with me in there pointing out stuffs to take out and then walked me back to class after that," he explained.

"Then… who returned the attendant book…?" Kuroko wondered again.

Lately, he often got little helps like this. Yet for some reason, Kuroko never knew who had helped him. It could be multiple people, but… call it his gut feeling. He had a strong idea that whoever helped him was only one person that somehow noticed his problem every time it happened.

It was rather uncanny, because Kuroko had a thin presence, right? Who could have watched him enough to know that he got in trouble or if he needed help at all?

While Kuroko mussed over it, he almost failed to notice that some girls giggled at the corner of the classroom.

"Did you see earlier in the teacher's office?"

"Ah, Kagami-kun was getting scolded again for being late yesterday, right?"

"He said he fell asleep on the rooftop and no one woke him up. Seriously, why didn't he sleep on the nurse office if he was that tired anyway?"

_Sheesh… Kagami-kun is helpless—_ Kuroko couldn't help shaking his head and sighing as he caught their conversation topic. But he didn't pay too much attention to it as he got out looking for the said red head or he would fall asleep again somewhere else this time.

As Kuroko was walking down the corridor while thinking where Kagami might be, he was too focused on his thought to see where he was going that he collided with someone when he turned at the joint. "Ah, sorry."

"Oh, hey, Kuroko," it was Fukuda. Apparently he was on his way to the cafeteria. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I apologize for bumping you? I did not pay any attention," he felt rather embarrassed for not being careful enough.

"It's fine. By the way, have you seen Kagami? Aria-sensei is looking for him." Fukuda informed.

"Aria-sensei?" Kuroko tilted his head aside. What did that teacher want with Kagami? He didn't teach Kagami and Kuroko's class after all.

"Yeah, yesterday he dashed to the teacher's office that he slammed into Aria-sensei when he got out of the room. He spent an entire 15 minutes of being lectured for being so reckless and for running in the corridor that he was late to his next class," the raven laughed at that. "Seriously, he's such a buffoon. Now Aria-sensei probably wants to give him some punishments."

"Huh?" Kuroko blinked before raising his eyebrow at that. "But, I thought he was late yesterday because he fell asleep on the rooftop…"

"Haha, he probably made a less embarrassing excuse to give his teacher and his friends, right?" Fukuda snorted before he walked away, still chortling.

_Huh…? But why did Kagami-kun dash to the teacher's office yesterday? He didn't fall asleep in class that morning and no teacher called him to the office, right…?_

"Excuse me, are you from class 1B?" A middle aged man, probably in his 50 asked a boy that walked in front of Kuroko. It was Tanaka-san, the school guard.

"Ah, sorry, I am from class 1C," the brunet said apologetically. Kuroko immediately stepped up to help.

"I am from 1B." As usual, his sudden appearance caused those people that failed to notice his upcoming presence yelp in shock.

"O-oh…" Tanaka-san and the boy stared at him ridiculously for a moment before the boy moved away and the old man focused on him.

"Ah, then you must know Kagami Taiga, right?" the gray haired man asked.

"Yes, he is my friend," Kuroko nodded.

"Oh, then please tell him that he can pay the repairing cost of the drain of the sewer to the school depository." He informed.

"Repairing cost of the _drain_?" Kuroko widened his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, he broke one of the drains of the school sewer a few days before. He said he dropped something inside and he couldn't get it out without breaking the drain. That's why he bent one of them forcefully. Seriously, he should be more careful in holding his key…"

As the old man muttered the last line and retreated away, Kuroko started to think about it further.

_Kagami-kun dropped his key on the sewer…? But, doesn't Kagami-kun's apartment use digital key…?_

Kuroko blinked once and twice before a realization hit him square. _Impossible…!_

* * *

**~0~**

* * *

_**IV. In Which Kuroko catches Kagami in the act** _

Kagami slammed his head down on the table and groaned loudly. "God… I'm dying…!" he whined uncharacteristically and Kuroko couldn't agree more because today practice was practically hell. It was probably the hardest stamina training they had ever received compared to the previous ones.

"You are complaining like a child, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said slowly before he drew a mouthful of his favorite drink from his straw. They were at Maji Burger at this moment and of course he ordered vanilla milkshake while Kagami bought the usual mountain of burgers for his dinner.

"Shut up…! Don't talk to me…! I'm going to die for a week before getting back on my feet..." Kagami slumped further, not even looking upward as he moaned some more achingly.

"You cannot die just for a week, Kagami-kun. Death is permanent." Kuroko corrected wryly and Kagami just grumbled inarticulately in response.

Kuroko sighed before he turned to face the glass window and watch the scenery outside. People passed by here and there. The light from the streetlamps illuminated the darkening street while cars and motorcycles sometimes left behind tire tracks at the asphalted road. It was the usual day which he and Kagami often went through in each other's company.

As Kuroko was getting bored with watching the street, he turned back to look at his still sagging friend. He was still speculating if his suspicion was correct, but he still hadn't asked the person personally. He wanted to make sure and find some evidences first that he wasn't reading too much into it after all.

While trying to be as quiet as possible, Kuroko shifted his sitting position and started counting the amount of untouched burgers on Kagami's plate. Apparently he was too tired to eat. He should let Kagami rest a little bit more before urging him to eat his burgers before they went chilly.

Kuroko blinked when he counted an extra burger. Was Kagami really that hungry that he even ordered an extra? Or was it a bonus from the house since he always order so much? He also had one extra glass of cola with him. He was probably very thirsty as well, huh?

Ten minutes later…

"Kagami-kun, your food will get cold." Kuroko reminded.

Kagami grunted slightly before raising his body upward. His eyes were redder than usual. Did he really fell asleep?

"Um…" Kagami rubbed his eyelids. He did fall asleep. He yawned while setting his sight at his food drowsily before he shifted his gaze at Kuroko's nearly empty vanilla milkshake. "As always… you don't eat enough," he muttered lowly before snaking one of his burgers and opening the wrapper to start eating them with so much gusto.

Kuroko only shrugged and finished his drink, but before he could throw his trash away Kagami put another glass in front of him along with the extra burger. Kuroko stared at the treat for awhile before finally recognizing that inside the glass wasn't actually cola, but vanilla milkshake instead. Then he looked upward at Kagami questioningly, but the red head looked the other way.

"You should eat more," was the only hint Kagami threw at him and Kuroko sat back on his seat, looking down at his lap while his cheeks felt warmer than usual.

"Okay," for once, Kuroko obliged before he reached for the burger and smiled as he started to eat.

Apparently, Kuroko's suspicion was true. The person who always helped him even though he didn't see it… was Kagami all along.

* * *

**~0~**

* * *

_**V. In Which Kuroko accepts the gift in person** _

"Happy birthday, Kuroko!" all the Seirin peers shouted and congratulated the bluenet so suddenly when he stepped inside the school gym, surprising the hell out of him because the inside was already decorated with colorful ribbons and balloons. There was also a cake, not to forget the confetti exploding above his head into hundreds pieces of small paper. Surely, Kuroko was shocked even though he only blinked and stared at them all in perplexity.

"Ahaha, Kuroko is stunned speechless!" Koganei laughed loudly while slapping Kuroko's back repeatedly, causing the younger to flinch and cough.

"We did it! We surprised him!" Riko squealed happily as she slapped Hyuuga's arm, probably hard enough to hurt because the bespectacled captain winced slightly in reaction.

"Oh, oh! The first time we saw Kuroko's baffled look!" the trio first years snickered amusedly while Mitobe smiled warmly at Kuroko.

"Birthday is indeed should be celebrated in the merry way!" Izuki gave Kuroko his thumbs up as Tsuchida congratulated him with a handshake.

"Happy birthday, Kuroko," Kiyoshi ruffled Kuroko's hair with a nice grin on his face.

"Senpai… everyone… so that's why the coach called me to come to school today despite being in the middle of the winter vacation…" Kuroko was touched for a moment before he realized something. "Wait, how did you guys know when my birthday is?" He was very thankful for their consideration, care and thoughtfulness. But honestly, he didn't recall that he had ever told them since nobody asked.

"Ah, it was Kagami's idea. Since we won Winter Cup and need more celebration together, he suggested throwing you a surprise birthday party," Hyuuga answered. "Seriously, he can be so attentive too despite his usual brashness," he chuckled lightly at that.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko then hurriedly looked around to look for the said red head, but he didn't see him there.

"He said he needed to pick up something first before coming here, so he would be late," Riko informed Kuroko with a gentle smile.

Truthfully, Kuroko felt rather disappointed because he hadn't heard anything from Kagami since the winter vacation started. He thought Kagami went back to America to meet his family or something, so he didn't make an effort to contact him either.

Who would have thought that Kagami even planned a surprise party for Kuroko's birthday? Seriously… he acted like it was on a whim most of the time, but he always gave Kuroko something he least expected and yet he wanted most. He wanted to say thank you hundreds of time for all those helps that he failed to notice at first and for those he had noticed and yet didn't know whom was it from. Also, he hadn't been able to say 'thank you' when it was finally clear that it was Kagami who had always help him because he couldn't find the right timing and by the time he was aware, it already slipped by.

Kuroko really wished he could see Kagami now.

As the party went, everyone was having fun with blowing candles, eating cakes, drinking punches and giving presents to Kuroko, but even after hours, Kagami hadn't shown his nose.

"Kagami is very late! What is a 'little bit late', that shitty returnee!" Hyuuga swore while hiccupping, his face red and his eyes a little unfocused.

"Aaah! Who spiked his drink with alcohol!?" Izuki yelled in horror.

"Oh, god, Hyuuga enters his clutch mode when he's drunk!" Koganei held his cheeks in shock while Mitobe tried to shield him from the cursing Hyuuga whose vocabulary was even worse than street punks.

" _Arara_ , this thing is alcoholic? I thought it was an energy drink…" Riko stared at the dark colored bottle in her hand with a _suspiciously-too-innocent_ look.

"COACH?!" the others yelled at her in mortification. Apparently, she was also drunk at this point.

While the party was getting crazier, Kuroko slipped out of the gym, unnoticed as usual, because he needed to go to the bathroom. Also, because he needed to get away from those fruits punches since Riko probably had spiked them as well without realizing it…

Done doing his business, Kuroko walked back toward the gym when he noticed that someone entered the school ground. A man, very tall, red-black hair, Kuroko didn't need to look harder to identify who it was. He immediately ran approaching that person as the snow started falling down one by one from the grayish sky.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko called the heavily coated teen while he was running, because he wanted Kagami to hurry and notice his presence.

Kagami looked upward in reaction to Kuroko's call. Kuroko wondered how he could hear him even though they were very far apart. But he shouldn't be so surprised anymore, because amongst everyone else that Kuroko had ever known in his life, Kagami was the only one who could spot him just fine without Kuroko making any effort to be seen, quicker than anyone else ( _alright, there's Takao with his Hawk Eye, but that's beside the point_ ).

"Kuroko?! Why are you outside with that kind of clothes?! It's freezing out here!" Kagami also speeded up toward the still running Kuroko and met him in the middle of the front yard. Kuroko panted and his body shivered slightly for making contact with the snowing air in such thin attire. "Seriously, you…!" Kagami shook his head as he shed off his outer coat and immediately covered Kuroko with it. "You will catch a cold if you aren't careful!"

The coat was so big that Kuroko was almost drowned in it, but it was also very warm… so warm that it almost melted Kuroko's body and heart. Kagami's concern, Kagami's strong hands that held his shoulders, Kagami's small smile and his intense, ruby colored eyes… everything about Kagami was very warm… _hot_ even.

"You are quite late, Kagami-kun… even though you are the party planner."

No, that wasn't what Kuroko wanted to say. Why couldn't he say 'thank you' honestly?

"Yeah, sorry about that, I need to pick up your present first before going here. The person was so late in getting my order that I had to pick it up myself since it possibly would've arrived next week if I had decided to wait," Kagami rolled his eyes before he rummaged through a backpack that he brought with him before fishing out something and offering it to Kuroko. "Here, your present."

Kuroko stared at the thing on his hand for a moment before widening his eyes in utter disbelief. "Is this what I thought it was?" Kuroko could almost feel the spark as his sky blue orbs drilled a hole at the box with gold letter on the surface.

"Yep, it's the limited drama CD from that novel you spoke about a week before, the one that was only sold to the first 100 purchasers as a bonus for the release of the book. You said you failed to get it because you were sick at the launching day, right? My dad has a friend in the company that produced the CD in Osaka and he said he could get it for me if I wanted it, so I ordered one. But he was kind of very busy at the start of the year, so I had to get it myself. I went there this morning and left all the preparation for the party to everyone else." Kagami looked rather awkward now, scratching his cheek slightly.

Kuroko didn't know what to say. He was so… he couldn't even describe how he felt with one or two words. It was like the mix of happiness, delight, amazement, surprise and any other poignant words that he could think of… because Kagami had so clearly made an effort to give something that he had really liked, that Kagami knew he had wanted for a long time, and Kagami did all of that while thinking of making Kuroko happy. Kuroko wasn't sure anymore if he loved the CD that Kagami got him or Kagami himself for going so far in getting him the CD.

"Huh, Kuroko… why are you so quite all of sudden?" Kagami inquired, apparently getting nervous because Kuroko took too long to react.

"I…" Kuroko really has no idea what to say. He thought that a simple 'thank you' wouldn't be enough anymore, wouldn't cut out to express his feeling of appreciation, so he once again missed to say his thanks and went for the more embarrassing alternative by swiftly hugging Kagami so tightly and snugly, probably shocking the taller red head in the process especially when he went as far as burying his face on Kagami's chest, holding him firmly in his arms for a long lasting time. Still, Kuroko really couldn't careless of what Kagami think of him at that moment, because he could no longer contain his tears of gratitude and smile of gratification.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you… I am so blessed that I have you here with me…_

* * *

**~0~**

* * *

_**+1 In which Kuroko tries to give Kagami his reward for being a real gentle man** _

"Kagami-kun, would you please letting Nigou lick your nose?" Kuroko requested, staring hopefully with his beautiful, clear sky-blue eyes at Kagami who immediately squawked in total terror.

"No way! Absolutely NOT! Like hell I'd let that little monster's canines get so close to me! Are you crazy?! What if he bites my face off?!"

Yeah, Kagami could still be hysterical if it was about his greatest fear. But he probably went too far with his rejection because Kuroko immediately pursed his lips, pouting vaguely while looking at Kagami's crimson orbs with his glassed, kicked puppy eyes that mirrored the whining Nigou's in his arms, causing Kagami to flinch slightly in guilty conscience.

"Don't use those eyes on me!" Kagami tried to cover Kuroko's eyes while hardening his heart, because he knew he would always cave in if he wasn't strong enough. Kuroko always managed to make him do _everything_ , even something that he hated, just because he pleaded to Kagami with those damn endearing puppy eyes.

"Come on, Kagami-kun. Just a little bit. I swear Nigou will not bite. He likes you too much to bite," Kuroko hadn't removed Kagami's palm away from his sight, but he didn't put Nigou down as well, making Kagami maintain some distance away from the bluenet.

"How the hell do you know he likes me?! He can't speak, can he?!" Kagami still protested, refusing to give in.

"But it is true. Nigou loves you, right, Nigou?" Kuroko made an effort to ask the damn dog, and as if the canine could understand Kuroko's words, he barked once, causing Kagami to wince and falter a little in suppressed fright. "See, he said yes," Kuroko continued.

"What kind of bark sounds like a 'yes' to you Kuroko?!" he still didn't believe his friend's words at all. There was just no way he and Nigou could communicate like normal human. That was insane.

"Sheesh… it is called the bond of master and pet, Kagami-kun. Trust me. I know Nigou. He likes you just as much as I do," Kuroko whispered the last line and Kagami couldn't have missed that because his heart skipped a beat in rejoinder.

"Eh?" Kagami was taken aback for a second and unintentionally uncovered Kuroko's face. He widened his eyes at the pink color dusting Kuroko's cheeks and his eyes… the bluenet looked at him as if he were in a daze. "Kuro—"

"Close your eyes, please?" Kuroko cut softly and Kagami couldn't help shutting up and relenting because he was mesmerized by Kuroko's unusually alluring expression and he could feel his heart beating harder and faster in anticipation.

After Kagami finally closed his eyes completely, it wasn't long before he could feel something soft, balmy and plump touching his rather dry lips. He couldn't resist the temptation to peek and when he did, as expected, he found Kuroko's face so close to his, his lowered eyelids fluttering shut and his lips connecting with Kagami's in innocent light, soft kiss.

Kagami could feel his face warming, heck the temperature around him seemed to rise along with his body heat. Kuroko was kissing him. He really was kissing him and Kagami sought to take what was offered to him, because this time Kuroko had built his courage to do the giving and who was Kagami to refuse such splendid gift?

A minute or eternity seemed to pass before Kuroko pulled back, but Kagami hadn't wanted to end their connection just yet. So, he reached up his hand to cup Kuroko's cheek and renewed their connection in another kiss, deeper this time, longer, hotter. With curious tongue, he swiped and licked Kuroko's bottom lip, causing the smaller boy to gasp in appreciative surprise, unconsciously opening his mouth and giving permission to Kagami's silent plea to explore his oral cavity, to take pleasure in knowing him more…intimately.

Kagami carefully dip his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth, caressing the soft wall and roof as well as savoring the explosion of the mixed sweet flavors when his taste buds met Kuroko's, slowly massaging, moving and engaging each other's in sensual dance. Mass of vanilla, probably from the amount of vanilla milkshake Kuroko consumed every day, a hint of fresh mint, perhaps from his toothpaste, the tangy, delicious, unique taste that he couldn't name, which probably was Kuroko's natural flavor… All of them seemed to intoxicate Kagami to immerse further in the passionate kiss that he even forgot how to breathe, until his lungs felt burning and starving for air and oxygen.

Both Kagami and Kuroko gasped and breathed heavily when they finally parted and none seemed to realize when Kuroko had moved from the couch to Kagami's lap, or when Kagami's hand had started to roam around Kuroko's back and slip under his garment to map and worship his soft fair skin. Both disheveled appearance was the only proof that they had gone much further than their initial purpose. Even Nigou was forgotten on the floor, but the puppy was smart enough not to disturb his master and his partner's special bonding moment.

It was all in another blur moment when Kuroko, half-lidded eyes and looking drunk, surged forward to give Kagami another kiss. But instead of on his lips, he planted a loving, tender kiss on Kagami's cheek.

"Kagami-kun… thank you…" Kuroko said in rather seductive, throaty whisper.

Kagami chuckled slightly at that. "Silly, that should be my line this time…" he murmured back in hushed tone, before once again, he claimed that luscious pink lips in a fervent desire.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Some KagaKuro action for KagaKuro day! (●♡∀♡) Ahem, happy belated KagaKuro day (10/11)~. Ah… I'm so very happy that I could finish this piece (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) I missed writing very much that my skill was down some notches, so sorry if you find a lot of mistakes. I already tried to check it several times, but self-beta is always subjective, so… eheh (≖‿≖;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this treat and of course, feedback is always welcome! ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ


End file.
